sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Andreas Mayer
Andreas Mayer ist ein deutscher Schauspieler. Ausbildung Andreas Mayer erhielt von 2000 bis 2001 Schauspielunterricht in deutscher und französischer Sprache am Konservatorium Luxemburg. Anschliessend besuchte er bis 2004 das Hamburger Schauspiel-Studio Frese. Filmografie *2018: What to do if you can't pray, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Niklas Hiller *2018: Aktenzeichen XY-Spezial - Gelöst!, ENR, TV-Magazin, ZDF, R: Rudolf Schweiger *2018: Undertaker Tango, HR, R: Klaus Merkel *2018: Love, forever, NR, R: Alexander Bergmann *2017: Social Spot - Der Name meines Babys, Golfplatz (Drogenprävention Crystal Meth), NR, Werbefilm, R: Ferdinand Arthuber *2017: Fully Furnished, HR, R: Anne Heinze *2017: Alpha-Junge, NR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Alexander Löwen *2017: Sturm der Liebe, EHR, TV-Serie, ARD, Degeto *2017: Fack ju Göhte 3, TR, Kinospielfilm, R: Bora Dagtekin *2016: Doc, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Daniel Irvin Bier *2016: Unter Verdacht - Verlorene Sicherheit, TR, TV-Film (Reihe), ZDF, R: Andreas Herzog *2015: Hausmannovsky, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Daniel Eberhard *2014: Bauchladen, NR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Ozan Mermer *2014: To Munich for Love, HR, R: Andreas Mayer *2014: Schicksale - und plötzlich ist alles anders, ENR, Dokuserie, SAT.1, R: Andy Klein *2013: Eve, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Silvia de Leonardis *2013: Der Erlkönig, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Elisabeth Villotti *2013: Black Hole, Kurzspielfilm, R: Benjamin Müller *2013: Fremdkörper, NR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Ozan Mermer *2013: Selbstportrait, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Anna Herrlein *2013: Nachtlager, HR, Reportage, R: Dennis Huszak *2012: Büro ist Krieg, HR, R: Claudio Torres Prado *2012: Bettgeschichten, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: David Prax *2012: Rohrbruch, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Manuel Vogel *2011: Hirsch auf Straße, NR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Johannes Walden *2011: Du zum Ich, HR, R: Korbinian Kalleder *2011: Abgekühlt (Bewerbungsfilm), HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Jan Keller *2011: Joseph von Fraunhofer - Dunkle Linien im Sonnenlicht, HR, Dokumehrteiler, BR alpha, R: Jörg Richter *2011: Falsche Entscheidung, Kurzspielfilm, R: Christoph Schuler *2010: Meiers Million, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Andreas Weiand *2010: Bon Voyage, NR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Damian Zylka *2010: Wenn die Evolution Drachen erlaubt hätte, NR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Alexander Schmid *2009: Der Fall des Schornsteinfegers, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Andreas Mayer *2008: Erinnerung, HR, Kurzspielfilm, R: Julia Charakter Theater *2018: Teamtheater München, Chagrin pour soi (in französischer Sprache), Chagrin, R: Petra Maria Grühn *2018: kleines theater Kammerspiele Landshut, Der goldene Drache, Chinese, Stewardess, junger Mann, R: Jochen Strodthoff *2017: Teamtheater, München, Huis Clos (in französischer Sprache), Garçon, R: Petra Maria Grühn *2016: Theater Viel Lärm um Nichts, Die Menschenfabrik, Wanderer, R: Andreas Seyferth *2016: Theater HochX, München, Lost yesterdays, Mario, R: Linda Sollacher *2015: Pasinger Fabrik, München, Ludwig/2, Richard Hornig, R: Gustavo Bicalho *2015: Artesanal Cia de Teatro, Rio de Janeiro, Ludwig/2, Richard Hornig, R: Gustavo Bicalho *2015: TamS Theater, München, Die Traumbürgerhochzeit, Bräutigam, R: Anette Spola *2011-2015: kleines theater - kammerspiele Landshut, Die Dreigroschenoper, Münzmatthias, R: Sven Grunert *2010-2015: Teamtheater, München, Salon zur kleinen Weltherrschaft, Der Falkenmayer, R: Ludo Vici *2014: Pasinger Fabrik, Gesucht - Olga Benario, u.a. Otto Braun, R: Arley Veloso *2014: Teamtheater, München, Schatzi und Vinschgerl, Peter, R: Ludo Vici *2013: Akademietheater im Prinzregententheater, Angriffe auf Anne / Attempts on her life, diverse, R: Oliver Zahn *2013: Akademietheater im Prinzregententheater, Maria de Buenos Aires, El Duende, R: Sapir Heller *2011-2013: Theater Drehleier, München, Das Wirtshaus im Spessart, Räuberhauptmann, R: Werner Winkler *2012: Akademietheater im Prinzregententheater, Konjunktur, verschiedene, R: Igor Pison *2012: Ludwig-Thoma-Haus Dachau, Der Schatten eines Fluges, Meister Christoph, Scheidler, R: Felix Gattinger *2010-2011: Théâtres des Asphodèles, Lyon/Ballhaus Ost, Berlin, En attendant les Barbares, Kaiser, R: Wladimir Milcin *2010: Leo 17, München, Maria Magdalena, Sekretär, R: Peter Glockner *2010: Theater Halle 7, München, Wildnis und Casinos, Nik, R: Claus Peter Seifert *2010: Teamtheater, München, Ich. Georg Büchner, Lehrer, Bruder, Prolet, R: Ludo Vici *2007-2009: Landestheater Burghofbühne Dinslaken, Romeo und Julia, Das Versprechen, u.a., Festengagement, R: Weckherlin, Helmer, u.a. *2007: Theater Das letzte Kleinod, Cuxhaven und Island, Kabeljaukrieg, Robert, R: Jens-Uwe Siemssen *2006: Thalia Theater, Hamburg, Das Wunder von St. Georg, Mustafa, R: Dominik Günther *2006: Theater Lübeck, Momo, Fusi, Grauer Herr, u.a., R: Dominik Günther *2005: Zeisehallen, Hamburg, Hochzeit, Dymba, R: Nino Haratischwili *2005: Schloßtheater Celle, Tod eines Handlungsreisenden, Bernard, R: Ina-Katrin Korff *2003-2005: St. Pauli Theater, Hamburg, Peterchens Mondfahrt, Bremer Stadtmusikanten, u.a., Sturmriese, Esel, u.a., R: G.Loepelmann, D. Leding *2000: Théâtre du Jour, Toulouse (Frankreich), La fausse suivante (in französischer Sprache), Frontin, R: Bruno Cadillon weitere Projekte *2017-2018: Filmfest München, Moderation, Internationale Münchner Filmwochen GmbH Preise & Auszeichnungen *2015: Nominierung als Bester Nebendarsteller, 4º Prêmio Botequim Cultural de Teatro, Rio de Janeiro *2005: Stipendiat bei den Internationalen Schillertagen, Deutsches Nationaltheater, Mannheim Weblinks *Andreas Mayer bei Schauspielervideos